Sherlock's Return
by TheSherlock99
Summary: This is my own variation of Sherlock's return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Sherlock has been dead for 7 years now and I think i have finnally gotten over his loss. Although he was a big part of my life for years, we solved lots of crimes together and also spent free time together we wern't just partners at work we were best friends and when i seen him jump that day i was horrified, i still remember that call i got from him saying that Moriarity was 'a fake' and that he was a figment of his imagination and that he cannot live his life anymore.

That's it I thought just yesterday but something changed my life (again) forever, and, well, here you go:

I was called by Mycroft Holmes who I hadn't talked to since Sherlocks' funeral which was obviously suspicious because if we hadn't talked in so long why does he suddenly call me out to the middle of Birmingham-where he had moved to after the whole incident because apparently he coudn't live with living in the same town as his brother once did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The arrival**

I arrived to the abandonded warehouse and I remember the first thought that flew through my mind was simply one word '_Cliche_.' i entered, the echo shivered through my body but it wasn't the only thing shivering through my body, it was bloody freezing! I stood there still both with fear and excitement, the exact feelings that i have only had with Sherlock and the feelings that he had frequently talked about.

I had been standing there alone for some time now when i seen a shadow walk past the same bullet imprinted windowed door, it had given me a slight thrill-who could it be-could it be Mycroft could it be my beloved housekeeper who was like a mother to me, Mrs Hudson. To my suprise so to speak it was Mycroft i thought 'Shit, well that wasn't too exciting!'

He said he had some sort of suprise, he had studdered when he was talking, he looked afraid. The exact words out of his mouth were "Turn around." So many thoughts went through my mind, what's he going to do, i then realized that it couldn't be too serious, it's not like he's going to hold a gun to my head or something.

I turned round and i saw nothing more than dust in the light, until I seen a figure come through the door and I hear Mycroft "Hello, Sherlock, wait, who are you!" I had excitement and thought I was going to faint when he said Sherlock but then it all changed, a gunshot came from the door, Mycroft fell to the ground and the figure came slowly walking out.

There stood a man who looked about in his 30's a bit of a goatee and a short hair cut, i couldn't possibly understand who he was or why he killed Mycroft. The man continued walking when he came out with "ha-ha! you must be the infamous John Watson who he has been talking about, it's great to finally meet your acquaintance" i immediatly replied in a phsycotic voice "Who is he? Who are you? Why did you kill Mycroft!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The confession**

Still standing in confusion, waiting for him to answer my question a man bursts in at some speed, the first thing i notice is that he's wearing the same grey great coat that sherlock had always worn, the same one that i had always thought looked like a dressing gown i also was thinking 'Shit not another one!'

The man grabs him in a choke hold and i then notice, in amazement, Sherlock, the mad goatee'd man standing there looking like he's in pain, still laughing, arrogantly laughing. I couldn't help think about who this mad man was. Sherlock exclaimes "Watson, so, how have you been holding up" "we'll save this for later! right now i need to know who this man is!" i added.

He replies with "This man, my dear Watson is the one, the only James Moriarity! The same one who also committed suicide on the building the day i jumped, the same one who I told you was a figment of my imagination."

"why did you tell me all this, what happened?"

"on the building, i knew there were snipers watching you, Mrs Hudson and Mycroft and if i didnt kill myself you's would all die, oh and speaking of Mycroft, where is he?"

I stepped out of the way slowly the facial expression that sherlock had was one i had never seen on him before, it was fear, real fear. His arms twisted, bruttaly breaking or what it looked like, breaking his neck. "why did you kill him!" i added "Don't worry i have simply temporarily paralyzed his spine so as he cannot move." he said with a smug face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Returning home**

As Sherlock stared into the cold blooded eyes of Mycrofts' body on the cold stone floor, I seen a look of discust and again, real fear. He then said "Never" I didn't quite know what he meant but it shortly followed after a few seconds "never again will I let anyone i love out of my sight!"

I rang the police even though Sherlock had told me not to and that he 'hates them' and they 'don't do things right', they arrived shortly after with an ambulance (which I didn't quite know why or how they knew to bring one) and put Mycroft's body into a body bag, in to the ambulance then took him away-or so they tried Sherlock grabbed the bag off them with Mycrofts body in it and brought him in the police car with us they then put Moriarity into the ambulance instead, along with 3 police officers.

We arrived back home to his appartment, being greeted my Mrs Hudson wondering the the hell could be in the bag. he set it down on the sofa, stared at it for a few seconds and decided to open it, i was confused by this but he must have wanted to see his brother one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: old friend, new home**

Sherlock unzipped the bag, to which i almost had a heart-attack to see Mycroft sit up and say "Thank God i am out of that bag, now Sherlock, do get this bullet proof vest off of me now!"

The first thing that i said was "Another faked death, what are we turning into!" to which Sherlock replied with "Watson! Wise up, this is modern London, what do you expect!"

Sherlock took the vest off of Mycroft and Mrs Hudson got us all some tea. "right then, i must be off!" Mycroft came out with as soon as he had finished his tea. "NO!" Sherlock exclaimed "Your not leaving my sight, none of you! You are all going to live here!"

And that is what happened when 'The Sherlock' returned.


End file.
